


The Adventures of Temmie Part 1

by icedoggo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cute, Dog - Freeform, Dog residus, Floof, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Funny Narrator, Gen, Human, Inspired By Undertale, Kawaii, Mean Girls Quotes, Temmie Shop, Temmie college???, Temmie's life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable Temmie, cinnamon roll Temmie, cinnamon roll author, cliff hanger, cute Temmie, enjoy??, first fanfic, first time posting anything, first time posting on this site, fluffy fluff, fun FUR all ages, funny Temmie, funny narrations, part one, temmie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedoggo/pseuds/icedoggo
Summary: This is the adventures Temmie. It is her life story but only the first part. So don't worry if you enjoy there will be more.





	The Adventures of Temmie Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy. It is very short but I'm continuing to work on it. Yes I know I misspelled words but it's either because a Temmie was speaking or I don't know how to spell. Probably both. Eh, oh well. SoooOOOOoooo I hope you enjoy!!!

The Adventures of Temmie Part 1

“Congrutalatuns! It’s a Temmie!”

Those words were the first that Temmie ever heard. Though I doubt she remembers it since it was a while ago. While her parents watched her with adoring eyes, she looked around the room with awe. It was her first time ever seeing anything, so it makes sense. *Barf* Temmie barfed on her parents. As the doctors took Temmie away to make sure she was healthy, her parents cleaned up. Well, obviously they would clean up, I’m not sure why they wouldn’t. Oh well, just ranting. Fine, I’ll go back to the story. Jeez. A few hours later they took her home to her first-ever home.

It was a quaint little house in the center of Tem village, well I guess it was more of a shop but eh, they weren’t complaining so why should I?

A year or so later Temmie started TALKING. oh my gosh, it’s so amazing, yay. Her first word was,  
“HOI!”

After that, it was all uphill from there. She learned how to stand, ride a bike, run a shop, you know the usual things Temmies learn. But she had a longing for greater knowledge. She wanted to go to college. One time when she *stifled laugh* was playing outside and she climbed onto a bike and she thought it *stifled laugh* it would move with *stifled laugh* without *stifled laugh* doing anything so she *stifled laugh* fell over yet *stifled laugh* still said,  
“WEE!”  
She was very uh um, blissfully ignorant. So, she went back inside, her parents squealed and asked,  
“WHAT THE FRICK HAPPENED!!”  
And she replied,  
“I rod bike!”  
“Oh gosh! Are u oky?!?”  
“Yeeeeeerp!”  
“k.”

Her parents, being worried like any normal parents told her to wait FUR her parents to do something like that and got her a child Temmie sized bike with training wheels, of course, and taught her that you have to move the pedals up and down in a circle to actually go anywhere. SooOOOOOoooo now she knows how to ride a bike.

When she was 13 she got a phone and she discovered the wonderful world of emojis and texting. She got her friend’s number and texted her non-stop. Her friend was not a Temmie so she has good grammar. The last text thread (or whatever is right) went like this,  
“I like to express myself through emojis because I am stupid.”  
“Um, ok?”  
“YEEEEE!”  
“So, uh? How was ur day?”  
“GREAT! U?!”  
“EHEHEHEhe. Good.” *block*  
And she never heard from her again. Until ONE DAY!!! Nah, I’m joking. Like I said she never heard from her again. But then the next day she made a new friend just like her. His name was… Bob. Yep, Bob. They were the best of friends and they were so similar. Not joking. Well, I guess you knew that if you played the game. BTW Undertale is amazing. Comment if you agree!!! Ahahahahahah! Joking, joking. But seriously Undertale is great.

“HOI!”  
“HOI!”  
“Wat is ur name?”  
“TEMMIE! U.”  
BOB!”  
“U wana be frends!”  
“YES!”  
“YAY!”  
“YAY”  
And just like that, they became great friends.

But one-day Temmie was diagnosed with a 110-degree fever!!! *mumbles* how is she still alive!? Eh, oh well. Guess what? She had a fFfeeEVveERr (fever) dream. It was a very interesting one. What? Do you really want to know it? Ok. *mumbles* yes, finally. So anyway, here it is.

“WHo, whO are you.”  
“I’m the dancing seal.”  
“Oh. That make sense.”  
“You’re not going to question me?”  
“Nope.”  
“OK.”   
Tem watches the seal dance around the room as the banana in the fruit bowl gets up and sings opera. It. Was. Beautiful. I just know it. Don’t ask. It just was. Then she vomits. The vomit just stayed vomit. Until… It turned into an ocean and the banana kept singing on an island which was originally the fruit bowl and the seal did water acrobatics. Then her parents got to their senses and took her to the hospital where she got better. So yep, that was her fever dream.   
On her 16 birthday, her parents let take ownership of the shop! So she got her parents a house just outside of the village. But this is not what she wanted to do with her life. She had a longing for something else. Something more. Like knowledge. So, she started saving up to go to college. But then you appear. Selling dog residus. And you ruin her plan.

Fin


End file.
